


【Bane × Blake 】Lost

by diemoony



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman:The Dark Knight Rises(2012)
Genre: M/M, 汤粥衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 设定如果在大战之前，我们的Blake就见到了Bane而且还阴差阳错的共处一室！





	【Bane × Blake 】Lost

　　Blake有些丧气的粑粑头发，手上还抓着一小截登山绳，但现在已经毫无用处的垂落在手里。他的背火辣辣的疼着，这是从山崖上一路滚蹭下来的缘故。他坐在地上喘了口气，一起身后脑勺就撞到了坚硬的岩石。  
　　“啊哈，这么说这里……恩……是个山洞什么的？”  
　　Blake自言自语的弓着身子摸索着，他的手触摸到滑腻腻的青苔，耳朵里听到滴答滴答的水声，他一路摸索着前进，从背包里摸出一个手电筒，微弱的光束照着前进的道路，风从一个方向灌进来，在他的肌肤上落下瑟缩的凉意。他走了大约一分多种才走出狭小的隧道，直起身子意识到这里是个稍微大一点的洞穴，他走了几步手触到了坑坑洼洼的岩石，风从石缝中钻出来，他试着移动其中一块岩石，指尖都沾满了湿滑的泥，这些石头看起来像是刚刚堆叠的却异常坚固，而它们的后面可能是唯一的出口。  
　　猛然的，Blake听到了一下奇怪的声响，也许它之前很微弱，但此刻像是再也无法压抑的迸发出来，类似于金属摩擦和喘息声的混合在黑暗中响起。Blake小心翼翼的挪动步子走向那个声源，他现在确定是在一块大岩石后面，手电的光只是一个微弱的光点，他眯着眼睛看到一个巨大的阴影在喘息，他似乎很痛苦，而且很明显他一开始就发现了自己而现在也不再准备压抑他的声音。  
　　“嘿！”Blake清了清嗓子，“我……没有恶意。”Blake不确定那是什么，他轻声的说着，且努力克制自己拿手电直接上去乱晃看个清楚的冲动。  
　　那是一只猛兽还是什么？哦老天保佑不是熊什么的。  
　　水声，Blake小心挪动步子的声音，以及那个巨大阴影越来越粗粝的呼吸声。  
　　“嘿……”Blake终于走到了那块岩石边，他不由自主的吞了口唾沫随后伸出手，手电的光一晃而过，在他发出下一个音节的时候，他被狠狠的摔了出去，那个潜伏在黑暗中的生物抓住他的手腕提起来迅速直接往地上摔，手电筒飞了出去带出一圈混乱摇晃的光，Blake觉得自己看见了一双人类的眼睛，但是随即而来贯穿身体的剧痛让他觉得整个人都要碎掉了，什么东西重重的压打在他胸口上让他恨不得把内脏给吐出来，他握紧拳头捶过去结果就像打在钢铁一样。对方掐住了他的脖子，世界一片黑暗，Blake艰难的推拒着却只换来脖子上越收越紧的力道。他大睁着眼睛什么都看不见。力量，唯有感觉到不可抗拒的力量，是如此的无处不在。  
　　手电筒终于停止了滚动，一束光远远地投射过来，它让Blake看到了一张可怕的脸。  
　　准确的来说，你只能从那张脸上看到一双愤怒的眼睛。一个面具罩在他脸上遮住了他的鼻子和嘴巴而且正在发出诡异的滋滋声。Blake努力地去掰开他的手但是那只手就像浇铸在他脖子上一样纹丝不动。对方凑近了一点，这让Blake清晰地看到了自己投影在他瞳仁里痛苦的脸。  
　　时间或许度过了一两秒或者更久。但Blake只是觉得窒息般的无力。对方显然有立马掐断他脖子的力量，却再没有进行下去。Blake努力抢夺着呼吸，那诡异的滋滋声近在咫尺，有小小的气流滑过他的皮肤，他捕捉到了对方一个痛苦的皱眉，有什么念头滑过他的脑海，他摸索着攀上了对方的面具，指尖触到了气管或是其他的什么，猛地他又感觉到脖子上收紧的力道。  
　　Blake只能努力地笑了一下，就像对待一只龇着牙的猛兽。他确定自己摸到了什么，有什么卡在那些纠缠的管子里，他试着拉出来但是对方发出痛苦的嘶吼。  
　　“我说你能不能……”Blake扭动着脖子，“我可以帮你……fuck……”他忍不住爆了粗口，那是因为他胸口疼得厉害，对方缓慢的移动了一下，这让Blake确定他其实真的很难受，即使他在努力的压抑着但是痛苦让他没法掐断自己的脖子或者做更多的事情。  
　　对方的眼睛牢牢地瞪视着他，那些肉体上的痛苦没有一丝透露出来。他最后还是松开了手并且自己去摸索摆弄那奇怪的面具，但是很显然他应付不了那些，有个极小的东西切断了其中的管子并卡在了那里，他发出痛苦的嘶吼，一种奇怪的类似于机械的声音断断续续的发出来。Blake一边努力的恢复呼吸一边抬起眼角看他，他大声咳嗽着甚至有点干呕，对方就在他身边跪着却不再看他。  
　　Blake抓住了一个空隙，他猛地蹬地站起来，对方第一时间给出了反应，可是Blake在对方愤怒的抓住他之前往手电那边死命的跑。他抓住了手电筒才转回身，手电的光照着他惊慌失措的脸，而那个可怕的健壮男人又消失在了黑暗里，他居然又一次压抑了自己的声音和痛苦，完全的隐藏起来。  
　　“嘿，听着……咳咳……”Blake只能拿手电照着自己的脸，“我没有恶意，真的，我只是想拿到手电照着点，真的老兄，我想这样可以看得清楚点，让我来帮你好么？”  
　　Blake又重复说了好几遍，在他就要放弃的时候，他感觉到一个巨大的阴影站在他背后。他转过身，灯光下的对方看起来那么巨大，Blake咬了咬嘴唇（他一紧张就这样），但还是鼓起勇气去看对方的脸，而那个大家伙也配合着，即使姿态看起来那么傲慢，但依旧放低了身子。  
　　现在Blake可以看出来他的面具下巴那里其实连接着细小的导管，而导管又似乎连接着其他什么藏在他宽大的衣服里。Blake皱着眉小心的拨开并且在里面找到了个小金属片。他发出一声轻轻的“喔噢”仔细看着那玩意儿发现是枚弹片，随后他把断开的管子又接回去。  
　　“恩，你看。”Blake丢给他一个炫耀的眼神。  
　　对方瞥了他一眼直起身子又隐没在黑暗里。  
　　“嘿。”Blake追着他，“不用谢。”他大声的说，几乎有些生气，灯光捕捉到了那个怪人，他坐回到那块岩石上，就好像那是他的巢穴。  
　　“恩，我叫 Blake。John Blake。”Blake停了一下还是向他走了过去。虽然那个家伙看起来的确很可怕，Blake督了一眼那健壮的手臂，他每走一步疼痛也在提醒着他对方有多么恐怖的怪力。可现在这里只有他们两个，在Blake看来，没有什么比孤独更可怕。  
　　“你觉得好些了么？”  
　　对方投给他一个冷漠的眼神，在Blake尝试在他身边坐下来的时候，他的胸膛明显的起伏了一下就好像要发怒，但最终他什么也没说只是平稳的呼吸着。Blake乐天的觉得这是一个好的开始。他的头还有点晕，伸出手摸后脑勺的时候摸到一手的冰冷。他努力安慰自己那只是地上的水而不是其他的什么，所以他握紧了拳头不去看他。  
　　“你流血了。”那声音就像是从废料箱里滤出来的一样，沙哑而低沉。Blake反应了一会儿才意识到那是对方在跟他说话。  
　　“哦，没事……唔，我想可能等上一会儿就会有救援队过来……哦，对，手机。”Blake悉悉索索的翻着包最后摸出一个摔碎了屏幕的手机。即使对方什么也没有说，Blake也感觉到他眼神中嘲弄的笑意。  
　　他们两个又沉默了一会儿，不确定是几十秒还是几分钟。Blake觉得昏昏沉沉，他拿手电筒四处照着却悲哀地发现唯一的出口就是那个被石块堵住的洞口，而且随着手电的光逐渐变暗，Blake开始在内心为自己懒得换新电池而哀嚎。  
　　他意识到的时候发现自己挨着那个家伙更近了一些。  
　　“……唔，我想我还不知道你的名字？”  
　　“你也是不小心掉进这儿的嘛？”  
　　“你猜他们得多久才能找到我们？”  
　　“嗯哼，我们搞不好得在这儿过夜，我有几包饼干，我想我们可以……”  
　　沉默。漫长的沉默。  
　　“好吧。”Blake在内心翻了个白眼。如果是几年后的Blake一定不会做出那么幼稚的举动，可他现在才刚刚警校毕业，难得外出游玩掉进山坳坳里也就算了，现在脑袋后面哗啦啦的流血（拜托希望只是蹭破了皮）还和一个怪人共处一室是怎样？Blake耸了耸肩膀，他清了清嗓子。  
　　“你脸上的面具是怎么回事？”  
　　Blake努力让自己的声音听起来不是那么的在意，可下一秒还是感觉到了无形的压力。对方没有动只是那声音又响了起来：  
　　“不要提太多的问题。”  
　　Blake一分。Blake在内心对自己说。  
　　又是一段不算短的沉默。Blake觉得晕眩的感觉稍微减轻了些，可是身体上的疼痛却越发的清晰，他试着深呼吸，可衣服摩擦过伤口只是让他更难受。他看着手电筒，灯丝微微的闪动着。  
　　“哦，老天……”话还没有说完，手电发出啪的一声，就彻底熄灭了。Blake拨弄了几下最后放弃了努力，这让他觉得胃一抽一抽的有些难受。他扭动了一下身子却没有意料到石块的湿滑，他觉得人往下一沉。这个时候一只手拽住了他的手臂，绝对不是温柔的力道，可是却拉着他在岩石上坐定。  
　　“……哦，谢谢。”  
　　那只手臂悄无声息的收了回去。  
　　“你很强壮，你……当过兵？所以脸上的伤是在那个时候留下的么？”  
　　Blake听到对方移动身体的声音，他感觉到对方似乎在打量他，于是他也转过身朝着那个方向，虽然他什么都看不见。  
　　“你很在乎这个么？”对方发问，声音里听不出什么情绪。  
　　“呃，不是的。你得知道，这世上可不是就你一个人戴着面具。”  
　　对方察觉到了他语气里那骄傲的成分，他没有像之前一样沉默：  
　　“你身边还有人戴着面具么？”  
　　“当然！”Blake眨了眨眼睛随即露出一个开心的笑容，他的脑袋里浮现出那个暗夜的身影，“我很小的时候见过那样的人。”  
　　“戴面具的银行抢匪么？”  
　　“不，他是一个英雄。”Blake不由自主的提高了声音，“他是我们高谭的神话。”  
　　这回Blake明显的感觉到对方动了一下。  
　　“你来自高谭？”  
　　“啊，是这样的。”  
　　“你所说的是蝙蝠侠？”  
　　Blake几乎有点欢呼雀跃，他想起那双藏在面具后面坚毅的眼睛和黑色的斗篷，蝙蝠侠是他心中永远的英雄，而且他知道他到底是谁，这就像独享一个伟大的秘密一样让人兴奋，他的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮，他准备好要给身边的大个子讲一讲他们城市的传奇。那个人似乎看出了这一点，所以他在Blake开口前打断了他。  
　　“可是我听说他消失了很多年了……”对方缓慢的说，“而且不是因为什么好事。”  
　　“不！”Blake比他想象的更快的进行了反驳，“他是个真正意义上的英雄，我比任何人都要肯定。”  
　　“说的就好像你认识他一样！”  
　　“我……”在Bruce的名字脱口而出的时候，Blake努力地把他咽了回去。他至今不能说服自己相信蝙蝠侠消失的原因，可是他的确消失了，而如果他期望做回一个平常人的话，Blake想，他不应该去打扰他。  
　　“反正他是个英雄。”Blake坚定地重复了一遍，“我能说我成为警察也有他的原因。”  
　　这次对方用毫不掩饰的亲蔑笑声回击了他，即使什么都看不见，Blake还是生气的瞪视了回去。  
　　“哦，原来你还是个警察。”  
　　“如果你来高谭，我会很乐意带你去看一看高谭是一个怎样美好而繁荣的城市。”  
　　“你什么都不明白。”声音伴随着轻微的滋滋声，“正是蝙蝠侠加速了高谭的堕落。”  
　　“你才是什么都……”  
　　“一个城市需要的不是一个英雄。”Blake再一次被粗鲁的打断了，“能拯救城市的从来都是这个城市的人民。而蝙蝠侠……”说到这里，Blake感觉到自己的下巴被人捏住扭到了一个让人随意打量的姿势，“蝙蝠侠只是一个自作聪明的自大狂，也只有你这样的小鬼才会崇拜他。”  
　　在那一刻，Blake就像自己被侮辱一样愤怒，他几乎本能的向对方挥出了拳头，可是被有力的包住了，他立刻用身体撞击过去，却被对方一把推下了岩石，这让他的脑袋又一次磕到地面，晕眩感又漫了上来。对方重重的跳了下来，每走一步都带来地面的震动。他的步伐停留在Blake的左耳边，在Blake意识到害怕的时候，一只手附上了他的额头，粗糙却温暖的指腹撩开了他汗湿的额发，这个动作出乎意料的轻缓，却隐含着怜悯的味道。  
　　“真可怜。”那个沙哑的声音近在耳畔，“盲目依赖而无知的高谭人。”  
　　Blake抿紧了嘴唇，曲起腿踢向他，但是对方轻易地躲开了。桎梏又一次出现在了他的脖子上，“你看，此刻的你是如此的软弱。如果你求饶……”  
　　“做梦。”Blake凶狠的回击着。  
　　“恩，不屈。这是个好品质，你应该保持它。”手松开了转而轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“你看，因为没有从天而降的所谓的英雄来解救你，你才获得了自我的提升。”  
　　Blake开始第一次后悔救助一个人，这其实像一个隐隐不安的预感。  
　　“你到底是谁？”  
　　“你很快会知道的。”对方的声音轻的就像耳语，“我不会让高谭等太久。”  
　　在Blake想继续提问的时候，他整个人被拉了起来靠在了岩石上，虽然有人先一步把手垫在了他脑袋后面，他依旧头晕目眩眼前闪着白光。对方紧贴着他坐了下来，在Blake挣扎的时候发出严厉的警告。  
　　“别再乱动了……”对方伸出手臂圈住了他，几乎把他锁死在了那个位置，“如果不想死的话。”  
　　他们就这样靠在岩石上，时间毫无知觉的流逝过去。对方没有再说其他的话，无论Blake说什么故意激怒他的话，他都不再有任何回应。  
　　“蝙蝠侠是个英雄。”Blake最后说，“没有人可以抹杀他为了保护高谭所作出的一切。”  
　　这些话似乎给对方带来了什么触动，他不由自主的收紧了手臂。  
　　“是的。”他第一次附和他，“每个人都有想要保护的东西。”  
　　Blake觉得脑袋很沉，他口干舌燥，已经无法忽视后脑勺的伤带给他的晕眩与恶心，他觉得心脏迟缓的跳动着就好像长在他的耳蜗里，在一下一下的跳动间，是那个带着气体摩擦的干涩的呼吸声，对方就好像把他当成了泰迪熊一样搂抱着，时不时在他脑袋耷拉的时候，拍拍他的背。  
　　“别睡着了。”对方喃喃的说，“小Blake，你是要看到最后的人。”  
　　WTF。Blake在心里咬牙切齿的说，却本能的倚靠着那个温热的身体。  
　　  
　　  
　　巨大的爆破声把Blake从迷糊中惊醒过来，他恍恍惚惚却看到眼前出现了亮光。那个洞口被人炸开，石块飞溅，但是有个高大的身体站起来挡开了一切。  
　　Blake已经连动一根手指的力气都没有了。他虚弱的靠在岩石上，眨了好几下眼睛才消失掉那些重影。他看到几个人拿着武器走了进来，在看到那个高大的身影时恭敬的点了点头。  
　　“背叛者。”他只说了这三个字，然后三个人被反绑着双手押了进来。他走过去揪起一个人的脑袋看着一张被揍的凄惨的脸。他脸上没什么表情，其实就是眼睛里没有任何情绪。  
　　“巩固权威，这是最重要的。”他说话声音不大，但Blake看到了那三个人颤抖的身体，没有任何预料的，他扭断了那个人的脖子，清脆的骨骼这段的声音，在空旷的山洞里被放大了好几倍。一个生命，就像纸片一样，瘫倒在了地上。接着他从随从手里抽出枪，他开枪的时候，手不抖，眼不眨，没有任何的犹豫，就好像他只是在打扫卫生而不是处决人命。火药味弥漫开来，而血还是脑浆什么的似乎溅到了Blake的脸上。  
　　凶手脸上没有享受的表情，但也没有内疚。  
　　做完这些，他正对着Blake蹲下来。Blake注意到他有一双灰绿色的好看的眼睛，那双眼睛现在也安静的望着他，他们久久的互相凝视着，谁都没有退缩。  
　　一点笑意在那双眼睛的深处弥漫开来。他伸出手擦掉Blake脸上溅到的血。  
　　“你会是个好警察，真可惜。”  
　　这是Blake听到的最后一句。  
　　  
　　  
　　三天后，Blake在当地医院醒来。他绑着绷带的头撕裂般的疼痛。他躺在床上，听护士小姐感叹还好没有过多的移动且医治及时，否则会有生命危险。然后一切都远去了，他的耳朵里回想起那独特的沙哑的声音，且在今后的日子里，一次一次和那双深邃的眼睛一同出现，把关于蝙蝠侠的梦境撕裂殆尽。  
　　再后来，他终于知道了那个人的名字。  
　　他站在硝烟中，爆破了他的家园。  
　　他张开双臂，用Blake熟悉的声音问候：  
　　“My name is Bane,Hi!”  
　　


End file.
